poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Voyage begins
This is how the voyage started in The Magic of Friendship. The next morning, Jiminy Cricket, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie, Daring Do, Flash Sentry, The Mane 6, Discord, Shining Armor, Cadance, Blueblood, Babar, Celeste, Arthur, Pom, Flora, Alexander, Issabelle, Andrew, Mina, Tai, Rose, Matthew, Kayte, Cornelius, Pompadour, Lord Rataxes, Victor, Basil, Leonidas, Secretary, LRH and Mindy arrived at Ponyville. Spike: So, Basil, Which place are we looking for exactly? Basil: The SquarePants Master Ship Builders! Jiminy Cricket: Hey, fellas, Wait for me! Trixie: Jiminy, We almost for got him! Basil: (as Jiminy jumps in his hand) Sorry, Jiminy, We didn't see you there. Jiminy Cricket: That's okay, Basil, I get that a lot, (sigh) Some Conscience I turned out to be. Daring Do: This is it! (pointing at the sign of the building) Fluttershy knocked on the door then Bubble Bass answered it. Bubble Bass: Yes, May I help you with something? Twilight Sparkle: We're here to see your our friend, SpongeBob SquarePants, Is he here? Bubble Bass: Sorry, Wrong Address! Rainbow Dash: What!? Bubble Bass: (laughs) I'm just kidding, Yes he is, You may see him. Later inside. SpongeBob SquarePants: Holy Anchovies! It is a Map! Gary the Snail: Meow! SpongeBob SquarePants: Right you are, Gary, You guys came to right place. Spike: Glad we did. Patrick Star: Wow! Plankton: I've never seen anything like it. Karen: It's a map to Pangea. Larry Lobster: Hey, SpongeBob, What's going on? SpongeBob SquarePants: Larry, Twilight and the others had found a treasure map of Pangea. Craig Mammalton: Really? Daring Do: Yes, And we're here for a ship to take the Voyage to the Island of Pangea, Can you help us? Squidward Tentacles: And get ourselves killed in that Island? No Way! Mr. Krabs: Oh Yes Way, Mister Squidward! Squidward Tentacles: But Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs: No Buts! No Voyage means No Treasure and No Treasure means No Money, Now either you go with us or you're fired! Squidward Tentacles: Fine, But I'm only doing this to get off my Neck! Kevin C. Cucumber: Well, What're we waiting for, Let's go! SpongeBob SquarePants: Guys, We leave tomorrow morning for the Treasure. The next day, At the Ponyville Docks. SpongeBob SquarePants: Good morning, Everyone. Sunset Shimmer: Morning, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Here we are! The S.S. Headliner! Flash Sentry: Wow, I've never seen anything like it! Twilight Sparkle: Me Either. As everyone is on board the Ship, Jiminy, Daring, Sunset, Trixie, Spike and the Mane 6 are settled in their room. Pinkie Pie: This sure is great going on a Voyage for a treasure hunt with Daring Do, It's really exciting and all, But girls, Are any of you expecting a Package? Daring Do: Don't look at me! Twilight Sparkle: No, Pinkie Pie! Spike: Not me! Sunset Shimmer: (shock her head) It's not mine! Trixie: Not even close! Rarity: Nope, Sorry, Darling! Applejack: Uh eh, Sugar Cube, Sorry! Fluttershy: Um, No, Pinkie. Rainbow Dash: Maybe the Package is for you, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Nope, There's no address to it, Silly, Oh, Maybe we should Open it! Then, Out of the Package. The CMC: Surprise! Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo? Applejack: Apple Bloom? Babs Seed? Rarity: Sweetie Belle? Sunset Shimmer: What're you all doing here? Gary the Snail: Meow! SpongeBob SquarePants: Gary and I invited them. Orange Bloom: They invited all of us, Isn't that great? Applejack: You too, Orange Bloom? Orange Bloom: Yeah, They've got permission from my folks back in Manehattan and Orange Cream is here too. Orange Cream: Hi, Cuz, Long time no see. Applejack: Howdy, Orange Cream, It's great to see ya again! Jiminy, I like you to meet mine, AB and Babs' cousins, Orange Cream and her younger sis, Orange Bloom, They're from Manehattan too. Apple Bloom: And Orange Bloom is also the newest member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Applejack: OC, OB, This here's Jiminy Cricket, He's our new Conscience. Orange Cream: It's nice to meet you, Jiminy. Jiminy Cricket: Same to You and Orange Bloom, Orange Cream. Rarity: Now, Girls, Do you remember what to pack? Sweetie Belle: Of course we did, Sis, We've made a list of things we need. Babs Seed: Let's see, We've packed five notebooks and pencils. Sweetie Belle: a DVD Player and the My Little Pony Collection on DVD. Scootaloo: Five MP3 Players and Headsets. Apple Bloom: And we each got our own survival gear. Orange Bloom: And our very own GPS and Compass. The CMC: Cutie Mark Crusaders, Treasure Hunters, Yeah! As Daring, Applejack and Rarity stared at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: Don't look at me, They're your sisters and cousins! Applejack: Well, Scootaloo is technically your sister, Rainbow. Daring Do: And besides, You've seem like a big sister to her. Rainbow Dash: Oh, Yeah. Then a loud voice hollered. a voice: (ringing the bell) All hands on Deck! Up on deck. Gremlin Gus: All hands on Deck! Donald Duck: Jiminy, Great to see you! Jiminy Cricket: Hello, Donald, Goofy, Oswald, Gus, Great to see you too! Panchito Pistoles: Hola, Senior Jiminy, Glad you and your new Amegoes could make it! José Carioca: How excelente to see you again. Jiminy Cricket: Thanks, Panchito, José! SpongeBob SquarePants: Donald Duck is first mate, Goofy is second, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit is third and Gremlin Gus is forth and Panchito Pistoles and José Carioca are Navigators. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: The Captain approaches! Then J. Thaddeus Toad, Angus MacBadger, Water Rat and Mole arrives on a Canary Yellow Gypsy Cart with Cyril Proudbottom then The Merrily Song begins. J. Thaddeus Toad: Tally Ho! Tally Ho! Tally Ho! Are we on our way to Nottingham, To Brittingham, to Buckingham Or any hammy hamlet by the sea? NO!'' '' Cyril Proudbottom: Are we on our way to 'Devonshire', to 'Lancashire' or Worcestershire, I’m not so sure we’ll have to wait and see! J. Thaddeus Toad: Oh, are we on our way to 'Dover', or going merrily over, the jolly road that goes to 'Plymouth' Ho! J. Thaddeus Toad and Cyril Proudbottom: NO! We’re merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily on our way to nowhere in particular. We’re merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily on our way where the roads are perpendicular. Cyril Proudbottom: We’re always in a hurry. J. Thaddeus Toad: We have no time to stall. J. Thaddeus Toad and Cyril: We’ve got to be there, we’ve got to be there, but where we can’t recall. Whoo! We’re merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily on our way, and we may be going to Devonshire to Worcestershire. We’re not so sure, but what do we care, we’re only sure we got to be THERE! We’re merrily on our way to nowhere at all! After the song, Toad and Cyril stopped the Cart. Goofy: Okay, Fellas, Make way for the Captain! J. Thaddeus Toad: Hello, My friends, You're the very animals I was coming to see! Lord Rataxes: So, You're the captain, Toad? J. Thaddeus Toad: (as he, Angus, Rat and mole are off the cart and Cyril is uncoupled) Heavens, No, Lord Rataxes. Mole: He's still in here. Then, Out of the cart is non other then Mickey Mouse. Mickey Mouse: Hi there, Everybody. (chuckles) Cornelius: My Tusks! Mickey Mouse is our Captain? Pom: No wonder Donald, Goofy, Oswald and Gus were his mates. Then Mickey, Toad, Cyril, Angus, Ratty and Moly came on board. Mickey Mouse: Hiya, Fellas. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Hey, Mickey, Glad you could make it. Mickey Mouse: You must be the Mane 6. Pinkie Pie: Yup, That's us! Mickey Mouse: Which on of you is Princess Twilight Sparkle? Twilight Sparkle: I am. Mickey Mouse: I've met Princess Celestia, Twilight, She must be a good mentor. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Mickey. a voice: Rainbow Dash! Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot Thunderlane and Bulk Biceps appeared. Rainbow Dash: Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh, Spitfire, Soarin, Thunderlane, Bulk Biceps, Fleetfoot You guys are coming with us on this Voyage? Soarin: You bet we are! Thunderlane: and so're Marble Cake, Rumble, Button Mash, Twist, Featherweight, Shady Daze, Snips, Snails and Pipsqueak. Bulk Biceps: Yeah! Spitfire: And Cutie Mark Crusaders, Don't worry about Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon coming with us, SpongeBob told them to behave themselves and going to be our Cabin Fillies and Twist will be in charge of them. Soarin: and Snips, Snails, Rumble, Button Mash, Featherweight, Shady Daze and Pipsqueak are going to be our Cabin Colts. Spitfire: Rainbow, Meet my brother, Lightning Storm. Lightning Storm: Hey, Dashie, What's up? Rainbow Dash: Glad to meet you, Lightning. Lightning Storm: Same here. a western voice: Howdy, Cuz! Applejack: Braeburn, Little Strongheart, You guys're here too. Braeburn: You bet, AJ. Little Strongheart: And we even brought a friend. Braeburn: Copper, Meet my Cousin, Applejack, Applejack, Copper, He's the best miner in the whole west. Copper: Howdy Doo, AJ, Glad to meet ya. Applejack: You too. Then, Seabreeze, Coco Pommel, Cheese Sandwich, Maud Pie and Silver Shill arrived. Seabreeze: We're here to come too! Coco Pommel: We're with you every step of the way. Maud Pie: Until the very end. Cheese Sandwich: Yes Sirree! Silver Shill: And we also brought some friends. Humblebee: Hi, Fluttershy, I'm Humblebee, I've heard a lot about you. Fluttershy: Nice to meet you too, Humble. Hoof Trooper: (salutes) Hoof Trooper At Your Service! Pinkie Pie: Hiya, Hoof Trooper, I'm Pinkie Pie, How do you do!? Hoof Trooper: Reporting for Duty, Pinkie! Prince Blueblood: I guess this is it, Huh, Trixie? Trixie: You're quite right, Blueblood. Mickey Mouse: Looks like the tide is with us, Let's begin our Voyage! The whole crew cheered. Gremlin Gus: Alight, fellas, Hoist the Gangplank! Spitfire: You heard Gus, Hoist the Gangplank. So Thunderlane and Soarin Hoisted the Gangplank. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Hoist the right line! Mushu and Cri-Kee Hoisted the right line. Goofy: Hoist the left line! Hubie and Rocko Hoisted the left line. Donald Duck: Hoist the Sail! Puffin and Whizzer Hoisted the sail. Mickey Mouse: Hoist the Anchor! Larry and Craig Hoisted the Anchor. Then the Ship leaves. Marble Cake: Bye, Aunt Cup Cake, Bye, Uncle Carrot Cake! Mrs. Cup Cake: Good luck, Marble Cake! Mr. Carrot Cake: Safe Journey! Button Mash's Mom: Have fun, Button! Button Mash: Bye, Mom! And so the ship has departed for Pangea. Droopy Dog: (as he steers the ship) Hello, All you happy People! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225